yumeiropatissierefandomcom-20200215-history
Sennosuke Andou
Sennosuke Andou (安堂千乃介 Andou Sennosuke) is one of the "Sweets Princes" of the school, who specializes in Japanese sweets. His dream is to open his own sweets shop next to his family's confectionery, selling sweets that blend Japanese and Western tastes together. Andou is the eldest of 5 siblings in his family and he often goes to help at his family shop "Yume Tsuki" during holidays. Andou is always calm and reliable, and tries to reason with everyone when a fight breaks out. His Sweets Spirit is Caramel. Andou's brother Ichita has a nickname for each of Andou's friends. Physical Appearance In season one, Andou always wears the school uniform for the Japanese Branch of St. Marie Academy, with hair cut to a modest length and tapered against his neck. In season two, he has all but left school as he manages the Marie's Garden branch of Yumetsuki, and when at the store, he always wears wafuku (Japanese traditional clothes). He grows his hair out almost to his waist, and binds it in a low ponytail. Background Andou is the big brother of 4 younger siblings. His family owns a traditional confectionary stand named Yume Tsuki literally translated into Dream Moon. He has a little brother that has a nasty temper, this is because he is often lonely after Andou went to St.Marie Academy. Andou is the voice of reason for the group and acts as a big brother role since he grew up in a big family with 4 younger siblings. He has a go with the flow attitude and has a very kind nature, he is also the most mature member of the group. He is most often the one who stops the fights between Kashino and Hanabusa or whenever Kashino's temper gets out of hand (especially when it comes to Ichigo's mistakes). Though he has a bad habit of trying to do everything by himself. It is more evident when he tries to solves his own problems (e.g. S2 episode 4, when he tries to handle all the shop duties by himself after he has problems keeping his customers) or gets severely depressed when he loses or messes up and blames himself for it (e.g. S1 episode 20 - 21) Relationships Amano Ichigo He is generally seen as an older brother type to Ichigo who she goes to when she has problems or difficulties with her lessons. Though it is apparent that he has a crush on Ichigo, even though it doesn't show very often until he comes out and says it in Season 2, episode 11 (when he confronts Kashino about his feelings for Ichigo). However, Andou already gave up on Ichigo and willingly entrusts her over to Kashino, because he already knew about Kashino's and Ichigo's feelings towards each other and because Andou already has a girlfriend, Kana. Kashino Makoto Kashino Makoto is Andou's best friend, and they have a close friendship (they have know each other since they were little). Andou relies on him to help him when he is in trouble and often calls him "Maa-kun." Andou is one of the first people to notice Kashino's feelings for Ichigo when he teases him in S1 episode 16 after Hanabusa kisses Ichigo on the cheek and notices how upset Kashino gets. He also fully supports Kashino and Ichigo's relationship even willing to give up his own feelings for her, when he realized Kashino's feelings for her. Satsuki Hanabusa Hanabusa and Andou are a calm pairing, with Andou's kind and open personality and Hanabusa's narcissistic character. During all of Kashino and Hanabusa's arguments, he is always seen being the "middle man" or the peacemaker between the two. Kana Koizumi During Season 1, Andou generally saw Kana as Ichigo's best friend and may have somewhat been aware of her feelings for him. During Season 2, it becomes more evident that they are growing closer, as Kana gets a job working at his shop to be with him and shows concern when Andou overworks himself trying to fix his own messes. In S2 episode 11, it's heavily hinted that the girlfriend mentioned is Kana (when she calls him "Sen-kun" which shows how close they have become) and that they may have started dating sometime during the New York arc. Trivia * Childhood friends with Kashino * Nomenclature ** Sennosuke (千乃介) can be read as "Thousand Caregiver/Mediator" *** 千 - "thousand" *** 乃 - "from, possessive particle, whereupon, accordingly" *** 介 - "jammed in, shellfish, mediate, concern oneself with" ** His family name Andou (安堂) can be read as "Peaceful Hall" *** 安 - "relax, cheap, low, quiet, rested, contented, peaceful" *** 堂 - "public chamber, hall" Category:Characters